Livin' Off the Fatta' Land
by awesomebooks
Summary: If things had gone differently and Lennie had lived, and he and George had finally gotten their dream ranch, what would it be like? Worth it,no doubt, but what about when things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of Of Mice and Men, a lot would be different if I did.

A/N Unlike many, I am writing this not for school, but for my own enjoyment. That being said, this story means a lot to mean, and I hope you enjoy it as well.

The frail body lied listless on the floor of the old barn. The neck was battered, bruised, not contorted and twisted, just beatenve done a really bad thing. Some tears trickled down Lenniet mean to! More tears. George isnt never gonna be s wife, curled up on the floor. Lennie went over and picked up the body, only to set it down and cover it in hay and straw. Lennie didnd meet him there. He knelt beside the lump that hid the ladys soft coat and a quiet whisper to both CurleyIm real sorry I done bad things to you both.t believe it when he saw the limp body on the floor, covered in a weak attempt by hay. You really did it this time, Lennie. The world seemed to stop, George wasnt think, and he could scarcely talk.

Think** Candy poked at the question he wanted to ask, but didn**I don. I are we gonna do?Well, It concern you, though, so don** His wasns wellbeing. Even if he could feel emotion, he wouldnt anybody to him. **

** s going to want him lynched,**He hasns back.s face tightened, his body tense, through the haziness of his mind he knew one thing for certain,

t going to touch Lennie! Ainll kill any sons-of-bitches that try to touch him.I donm going to do, but nobody is going to hurt him. them find out on their own, maybe Lennie won

** s going to be the first one they think of. He don George took in a deep breath, m gonnat be in here or else they might think I had something to do with it.s wife, figuring there had to be something he could do to help George and Lennie out. Candy whispered, re happy, that Even though it seemed hopeless, Candy knelt down by the lady and started to perform a sort of CPR, something he had learned as a boy in one of the mills he had worked at. **

** s wife! Come here!t something that could be weaseled out of easilyt want to be part of it. All around him he heard various comments. **

** Curley shouted. **

** One many yelled, **

** im up!Have him thrown in the nut house!**Shoot him!I will, Mike, I** Curley turned to face all the ranch hands, re gonna take off after the loon! Candy, you are to stay here, you Curley had more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Then he turned to George, eyeing him up and down. s friend, you are not to do a thing. Go and do your work, you intervene, you won With that, Curley and the rest of the men were off, George and Candy stayed in the barn **

** t let them hurt him.**What are you going to do?I cant know what Is been nice knowing youYou leaving, George?Yeah I donll be back, It make this dream become a reality. You** George nodded, grabbed Lugar that was on the ground of the barn, it mustd told him to come to by the river. **

**`Tears were streaming down Lennied be there. George where are you? Lennie inwardly whined. Come here George! A little fish jumped out of the water, then flopped back in. Lennie smiled momentarily, sometimes George gets mad with me, sometimes he don**Please George, come and get me.s eyes, and his body began to shake ever so slightly.

**George was hiding behind a large tree watching Lennie while he came up with a plan. The guys are going to kill him, and painfully. Even if they donll make him hurt, make him struggle, try and have him locked up in a house with a bunch of crazies. George mentally laughed sadly, t right, there messed up in his head. He gets into trouble but, just like a kid, he doesns a good guy, nicest fella I know, my best friendt deserve a painful death. Heck, he doesns face. I could kill him myself, make him suffer less, killed by one who gives a damn about him. Is head. A bird began to sing and squirrels scampered on the ground. George dropped the gun to his side. I cant do it. Hes not any kind of life though, constantly being on the run. George looked to the sky, the bastard is a crazy. This choked George up, sure he knew that Lennie was not like others, classified as a crazy or loon by society, but to George he wasnt matter what society said he was, and it didnt done in a long time, and began a silent prayer, Lord, itt been a great persons a good guy, Lennie is, and I can only hope that someday I can be half the man he is. George sniffled, hearing the sounds of ment know what I should do. I don But this life of runnint last forever. Only you know what is right for the future, please show me and make it clear to me what I should do for the best interest of both Lennie and myself. Amen. **

** Slowly, George revealed himself from behind the tree. **George!s legs, crying and refusing to let go. George put his arms gently on LennieI been here all day George! I wanted to go find you! I was so scared, but I said to myself t mind him.

** George said in an earnestly proud voice. **

** t know what to do so I just come here and wait for you.**I know Lennie, I know.s back.

t mad? Lennie asked.

** The sound of voices grew closer, and gunshots rang out. George put his hand on the gun. He was trying to be there for Lennie and pay attention and calm him, but he knew Curley and co were drawing nearer. George quickly glanced around, there seemed to be no place to run. **

** bout the land and the rabbits.s distant voices that were coming to end his life. George led Lennie to a little spot by the stream to sit. The spot was hid well, on low ground with boulders, high weeds and grasses, in a dusty path that was right by the stream. The two men sat on the dust-covered ground, Lennie**Look across to the other side of the stream. See it, Lennie, imagine it, we

** re gonna...**And we Gonna have...t want to scare Lennie, but this moment seemed impossible for him, the protector, to stay strong and not let Lennie sense there was trouble in the distance. Meanwhile, as George struggled with his composure and telling the story simultaneously, Lennie mouthed every word George said as he went on,

** Lennie squealed in delight, **

** George assured Lennie, fingering the Lugar and bringing it only a few centimeters from the back of Lennied get to tend to, and focusing on the distant voices that were drawing nearer. This pain, this stress, it was too much for George to handle. Defeated, George put his head face down on Lenniet sure if it was the knot of confusion in his stomach, mind, and heart, or his love of his friend that had compelled him to do so, but he needed it. Lennie hadnt do this! George internally cried as his head lied on his friendt, maybe it would be easier But I cant kill my friend. He aint be able to live with myself if I took his life. I dont care if wet care if we have to be fugitives on the run. Itt the right thing to do, but I cannot kill him. After a breath and a final decision George added, It. In an instant the Lugar was back in George**Lennie,I need you to listen to me and do everything I say perfectly right sure, George, I always time you can** George almost **

**snapped hotly. Lennie nodded, showing that he understood, **

**t you worry none.t understand why Georget take a smart man to sense the feelings of another, Lennie nodded to George and repeated, George stood to his full height, prompting Lennie to do the same. Georges eyes from his position at his shoulders, then back around them. Finally an answer seemed to appear, a little ways down the river bend was what appeared to be a small cave. **

** George pointed in the direction of the cave, He watched for a nod of approval from Lennie, and continues hastily until once he got it. **

** Lennie sounded pitifully scared and lost. George didn**Of course I** George exclaimed quietly and nervously. This is better anyways. George told himself as they made their way to the little cave, if the guys saw me, they his ass. **

** They reached the cave in only a few minutes. George heard the voices growing even nearer. So near, in fact, he though he heard Carlson**Come on in, Lennie, you can** Lennie looked at George, and got up from his sitting position on the sand at the river bank. George urged. Lennie got halfway in the little entrance and got stuck a moment; this was not a normal cave entrance9, 260 pound man to squeeze into, not impossible, but hard. Seeing that Lennie had gotten stuck in the entrance, George shook his head. No sooner had he noticed, Lennie called to George, t get in, I **

** t.s voice. ll push your back end a little to help ya out.s rear. t as strong as you, Lennie. I ainre gonna need to help me by trying a little harder, buddy.t sure if it was from fear or maybe humiliation, confusion, or pain. George huffed, pushing Lennie**Pull yourself, just a little harder!t ignore the mens voice clear in the fading evening light, and then George crawled through the entrance. He was chuckling as he went through it, it was a tight squeeze even for him, and it was easy to see how a man that was over 100 pounds heavier than him with much larger bone structure and a broader build could get stuck. Once George was in the cave he pulled the tall grasses and concealed the entrance to the cave as best he could.

t like neither, out of here as soon as we can be.s happiness seemed to light up the room,

t foolin** Lennie**t liked it here since we cames time to real bad this morning.t want to talk about this right now, so he resorted to staying calm and carrying a flat tone in his voice,

** t mad?**No I ain** George said, grinning with a slight low chuckle, t ever been mad at you. I But never have I been mad with you. I want you to know that, and dont never been mad at you.**But you

** ve said some things, and they were wrong to say. Ive never wished you gone, and I never will.s shoulder, **

** s going on George? I don Lennie asked helplessly, making George squirm for answers. He mumbled some nonsense for a moment then said, **

** t need to understand this right now.**I want to, I really do!You will** George was trying his best to be everything that Lennie needed emotionally, but he also had to keep listening. George thought a moment, ll tell you later **

** Lennie seemed a little upset, as to be expected, m tired, George where do we sleep in here?s mind, but he quickly pushed them away. **

** George found Lennie**Hold on to my arm, its dark, and ILet go of my coat, here you go, sleep ?d miss if Lennie werenHere,Lay your head down in my lap like you** Lennie obeyed, and George, knowingly, removed his warm wool jacket and put it over top Lennie. **

** He said, his head against the cave wall, George felt almost relaxed. **

** t know whatre scared. Don George smiled to himself, **

** He replied, feeling very important and cared for, **

**A/N R&amp;R, this is going to be many chapters long so I really want to know how I'm doing to improve both my skills and the quality story I in which you will read. I hope you enjoy, and continue to, with my much happier continuation of this classic novella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was later now, and the men's voices had subsided greatly. George had paid attention carefully the entire night to make sure no one came and was a threat to him and Lennie; in fact he had never been more alert in his life. Maybe the reason for him using his every fiber with such keenness tonight was that this was literally a matter of life and death for Lennie and whatever the outcome was, it was going to be his fault and a direct result of his choices. George rested his head on the wall of the cave; engrossed in each of the slightest sounds he heard. Lennie was alive, he was going to be fine, they were going to take off once George felt it was the correct timing, and one day they would have their little home and land with the animals. On the other hand, George didn't know how far Curley was willing to go to kill Lennie, especially with a likely homicide being on the line. _We should be able to take off shortly… Maybe even tonight_. He thought a moment, _No Curley and his gang might still be out there tonight, they might be planning a sneak attack in the nightfall. _George's thoughts drifted away to Candy, _Poor old bastard_. He sighed inwardly; _He deserved a nice place for the end of his life… He likely doesn't have long, old as he is. _Then George realized something that would evidently cause trouble, _I am not at the ranch... They'll know. They'll all know where I am. Candy will tell them otherwise, but they'll all know I'm with him, trying to save his ass… That'll make 'em gun after me too._ George smacked his head against the wall harder in frustration; _we got to get out of here. The longer we're here, the more trouble we'll have._

"George?" Lennie's voice brought him back to where he was and out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His voice had no hint of any emotion,

"Why you smashing your head against the cave?" Lennie was concerned. George put on a gentle smile and a calm voice, he could mask his true feelings well, yet not well enough to fool someone who knew him so well.

"I don't know, I'm just… I guess tired and-" He attempted to lie.

"No you ain't!" Lennie hollered, hurrying to George's side from where he was standing on the other side of the cave. "I know that!" George smiled to himself, _He may be dumb as a box of rocks, but he's so in tune with me… He gets me… Knows what I am, knows my emotions and knows more than give him credit for. _George knew he didn't stand a chance trying to disguise what the truth he was hiding was to Lennie,

"I'm scared." Try as he may, George no longer could hold his emotions in check, his voice cracked, he began to shake slightly, some loose tears fell from his eyes. "I'm petrified." Lennie sat in front of George, watching his friend struggle and run his hand nervously through his wavy brown locks as a way to cope with stress, it was the only way George knew how without completely breaking down.

"What's that me George? Pet... Petrifilled?" Lennie attempted to repeat George, making him smile sadly and shake his head,

"Means I'm scared." George explained, sniffing a little, "Real scared." His hand moved to his face as his wiped the few tears from his eyes, "I don't know what to do, I'm confused, I want to know what I'm supposed to do, and I'm scared and…" George's voice trailed for a moment, "I'm scared and I'm all alone to figure it out, it's frightening, I am so scared." He sniffed and wrapped his arms around himself. Lennie only knew one way to deal with George. Lennie scooted closer to George and wrapped his big arms around George's shoulders,

"It's alright, George." Lennie comforted, "You ain't all alone, ya got me." Lennie let go and looked George in the eyes, George's eyes finally were able to lock and focus on Lennie's, "I ain't going anywhere George, not ever." Lennie's tone and eyes showed nothing less than pure loyalty and adulation. George couldn't keep his stern mouth positioned solid anymore, letting a smile of contentment ease onto his face.

"I know." His lips closed and seemed to be a straight line on his lip, the emotion gone again, "I know," but his eyes were shining unlike his face ever could. He extended his hand to Lennie's legs and patted his knee, "And it means a lot… It truly does." George's attention shifted to the cave walls, and he changed the topic quickly, "Listen, I am so tired. I need sleep. If you hear even the slightest noise that wouldn't be usual from the inside of a cave, you wake me." Lennie nodded,

"George how should I know if it's unusual? And why are you so afraid?" Lennie nagged to George.

"Just pay attention and wake me if ANYTHING is unusual, use you're…." George pondered a moment, and he stuttered as he spoke the next words extraordinarily slow and guiltily, "your common sense to wake me, should the need arise. As for why I'm afraid, Lennie, you're just going to have to trust that I have my reasons and they aren't for you to know right at this moment. I promise I'll tell you later though."

"Okay…" Lennie agreed hesitantly,

"And Lennie," George started, knowing that Lennie could go off and roam the cave-get himself lost- during his nap.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave this spot; stay right here beside me the whole time I'm sleeping." George closed his eyes, "Got it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious, Lennie, you have got to listen to me now." His voice was steady and hard.

"Why, though?" Lennie asked innocently, "I ain't gonna move from this spot but why?"

"Because," George told another half lie, but it was half-truth also, probably more of the truth than he cared to realize. "Because I'm scared, Lennie, and I need to know that you'll be here protecting me in my sleep… Just as I protect you, you need to stay here so I'm safe and I know that I am."

"I won't move George! I'll be right here when you wake up! I'll watch over you until you wake up!" Lennie was very proud and felt very important, and with Lennie being content, George was able to sleep easy.

A/N Okay, this chapter was sort of fluffy, I know, but it pays off later on. I hope you liked it, I LOVED writing this chapter! Review and let me know what you think, it makes me happier than Lennie &amp; fluffy bunnies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "George, get up!" Lennie called, shaking him. George scrambled to his feet, panicked. "What is it Lennie? What's the matter?" George practically screamed, Lennie cowered in fear a little bit, knowing that George had told him not to wake him unless there had been an emergency. "Nothings the matter, George, just look out there," Lennie pointed to a small opening in the top of the cave, maybe it was a badger's or something small that had fallen to its death after digging on unstable ground, "The sun is coming up and it's just so pretty and I didn't want you to miss it." Lennie explained. George internally rolled his eyes, truthfully he didn't care about the little sunrise, but he stood to his feet and wearily made his way directly below the hole of streaming colors in the middle of a dark cave with rocky walks and a dirt bottom. "That sure is pretty." George agreed, "Thanks for showing' me." He tried to act like he was truly into the sunrise, but he could only act so much George's waking life, now and for the next couple days, would revolve around keeping he and Lennie safe-even more so than it normally did. "George," Lennie walked up behind him, trying to be of comfort. George turned his head upward and smiled up at Lennie, trying to let him know without words that it was okay to speak. "I don't know what wrong George, I don't know why you're upset, or mad, or whatever you said last night, the big word for scared. All I know is that something is wrong and I just want you to know that I am right here with you, and I always will be." George was shocked at what he was hearing from Lennie, normally he couldn't put sentences together that flowed so well and went above a few words. He knew that his acting was failing, yet again, and he knew that Lennie understood that something was wrong and he wanted George to know that everything was alright, even if the situation was all very vague. "I know Lennie. You always have been." George inhaled, he wasn't normally an emotional guy but something about the last day was driving him nuts and he couldn't stop himself from any of the emotions he felt, regardless of how well he hid them before. He kicked a stone in front of him, then walked over to the side of the cave and sat down, crossing his well-defined, muscled arms around his face and resting his face on his knees. Like a puppy, Lennie followed him, breaking some stalactites along the way. "I don't know why you won't tell me what's going on." Lennie complained, "I ain't smart but… You're my best friend George, and I want to help you." "I'm your only friend." George snapped hotly, aching to stop any emotions from both Lennie and himself. "Yeah…" Lennie mumbled, "But I wouldn't trade ya for nothing or no one!" A smile slipped on George's face, if only momentarily, it meant a lot to have Lennie say that, made him feel like at least he was doing something right. "you was always the nicest person I know." "Yeah…" George agreed, he felt very guilty hearing Lennie say how nice he'd been. George hadn't done much to be overly nice to Lennie until they were in their mid to late teens, when Lennie had almost drowned, that was when George had begun being nice to him. Before that, it was merely because Lennie was big, could defend him in fights that he got into on a frequent basis and close links with Lennie's Aunt Clara. As time went on though he did begin to like Lennie, look at him as a little brother, and love him more than what the human mind could physically understand between men. "You're my best friend, too, Lennie. I wouldn't ever want to be without you" George sniffled, "I know I-" "But what about all the things you said before about how much better your life would be if you didn't have me hanging around?" He asked sullenly, making agitation sneak onto George's face, adding to the mix of emotions he was feeling. "Dammit Lennie! Why can you remember every damn thing I say and nothing else?" George snapped, and then shook his head and carefully and calmly to explain, "I'm sorry, I know I've said things in the past that I shouldn't have." "I don't complain, but they really hurt my feelings." Lennie whined, "I'm sorry I don't mean to." George's eyes connected with Lennie's on a soulful level, "I know I have hurt your feelings in the past, and I never wanted to. Lennie I-" He reached out his arms as far as he could, motioning Lennie to get closer, and gently set his hands on Lennie's shoulders, getting a tight grasp on him to add emphasis "Despite whatever I have ever said, I have never wanted to hurt you. Never." George's eyes held a stern look of sincerity. "I don't ever want to again either, but I know my temper and I know I'll say it again, next time I say stuff like that, tell me 'George you don't mean that, and I'll say ' damn right I don't." He sighed, "You're my buddy, and I'm yours, we gotta look out for each other." "I got you to look after me, George, but you… You also got me to look after you." Lennie repeated the line they said so often to one another with a grin on his face. "That's right, and so long as we have each other, nothing else matters." George told Lennie, however it was more for himself. "Bastard couldn't have gone far!" George shuddered at the sound of Curley's shrill voice. "Don't say a word Lennie! Not until I tell you it's okay, got it? Not a word, nod if you understand!" George commanded in a rushed whisper, Lennie acknowledged him, and George let his mind ease a little even with fear flashing in his eyes, running down his spine, and expanding into every part of his body. He couldn't quite hear where the voice had come from. Were they in the cave? God no, don't let them be in the cave. Were they above them on the ground? How far were they? "Go over there in the corner." The nerves he felt would've been evident to anyone, even Lennie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Candy! What are you doing here?" George quietly exclaimed upon seeing the old man enter the cave from one of the passageways.

"I couldn't let them have ya. I know you care for the big guy and all, but this, I figured, is too much for you to handle alone." Candy clarified his reason for being there. "I snuck in with the group, out to get you boys, I told them, but really I came to help ya kids out." Voices came from all around, different entryways.

"They're in the cave?" George asked heavily and edgy, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, and they know you boys are too! They ain't stopping 'till there's blood, but if Curley's taken out of the equation, the rest can be controlled and y'all will be safe."

"Lennie, get over here now!" George softly called, in an instant the bigger man was once again at his side. George leaned his head on the side of Lennie's shoulder, then looked up at him, his eyes pleading, "Please Lennie, listen to me now!" Lennie nodded, expecting more, when Candy interrupted.

"Give me the Lugar." Candy ordered. "They're gonna gun after you two, I'm old and have lived, if the shoot me it don't matter. If either of you two got killed, the other would be destroyed." George patted Lennie's back for comfort, touched by Candy's offer,

"Thanks, it means the world that you'd do that for us." George glanced back up at Lennie's face for support, and continued, "But this isn't your fight and I can't accept the offer."

"It wasn't an offer, George, it was a command. The old man's look was persistent and George didn't need to get Candy on his bad side, so he threw the Lugar at him. Candy took the gun and fastened it to his side, while at that exact moment the time George had feared had finally arrived as Curley and his group made their way into the same area of the cave they stood.

"We don't want any trouble," George offered in a plea. He knew that his efforts were most likely in vain; he knew that Curley wouldn't give them even the slightest bit of mercy.

"After he killed my bitch?" Curley laughed in mockery, "Not a chance he's getting away from me." He was silent for a moment, but soon a malicious grin formed, "I do believe I told you to stay put at the ranch." George was a little nervous, but wasn't going to back down. He straightened his back and bravely stated,

"That you did… I… I didn't listen though. You don't own me, you don't control me and I don't obey anybody but myself." His voice didn't waver- it stayed strong and solid- but inside he was shaking, fearful beyond belief for his life and Lennie's.

"Ignorant little man." Curley snarled, getting down from his horse and staring up at George, which would've added irony to his statement had they not been in the present situation.

"I ain't ignorant." George defended himself, "I just ain't gonna be pushed around by nobody." He glanced down a couple inches meeting Curley's eye, "Especially you." As soon as he spoke the last part, he regretted it and knew he should've held his tongue.

"What?" Curley snapped, backing away from George, who glanced quickly over his shoulder to make sure Lennie was there and alright. He turned his attention back to Curley, just in time to see him pulling a small gun out of his side. George instinctively reached for the Lugar, and panicked when he remembered he had given it to Candy just moments earlier. Lennie fell into spot beside George instead of behind him. Normally George would've pushed him back, but right now he was having a hard time comprehending anything. "I knowed I should've lost you two when you first began working at Pa's ranch." Curley hissed. "You two ain't anything but bad news, this is long overdue." Curley's eyes were cold, mean; it wasn't like they even belonged to a person but rather a terrifying monster. His hand had the gun firmly in place; his finger released the trigger, pointed directly in Lennie's direction. BOOM! George couldn't think, it was as if his heart stopped beating for a moment, his chest was in his throat, he couldn't hear, the world went away as he jumped as high as he could into the air, blocking the bullet from Lennie.

"AH!" George cried in agony upon the bullet coming in contact with his flesh. His body fell to the ground, and he almost went totally blank. With George out of the way, Curley moved closer to Lennie,

"You ain't got anybody now!" He laughed viciously. Lennie was quivering, muttering in between chokes, and beginning to cry. "What ya gonna do now without your little defender?" Lennie wasn't used to being on his own to do anything, but he followed his instincts and grabbed Curley's shoulder and squeezed tightly and pushed him down on the ground.

"You better hope George is alright!" Lennie threatened, "If you hurt George, even a little, I'll hurt you worse!" He stumbled to George's side, his body curled up near a little pool of blood. "George?" Lennie cried, visibly sobbing and totally lost with his lack of movement. "George, answer me!" Lennie was now mad and frantically shaking George's shoulders, "Come on! George get up!" Lennie begged hysterically, flipping George's body over laying his head on his chest, wrapping his huge arms around his friend's slight frame. His hand hit a liquid and he pulled it out, only to see George's blood consuming his hand. Lennie leaned close to George's ear, "Wake up George" Again, he rested his head on George's chest, which was still beating regularly- but Lennie didn't know what that meant- and embraced his body tightly, "You'll be okay, I will make sure of that!" He whispered triumphantly, more to himself than to George, through tears and sobs that muffled his already impaired speech. Curley laughed, approaching Lennie, gun still in his hand.

"Now it's your turn!" He jeered, aiming the gun to Lennie's head. Suddenly, a gun fired, and not Lennie, but Curley was the one who wound up on the ground. Everyone in the room looked, and was shocked to see Candy pointing the Lugar. Slim bent down and took Curley's pulse,

"He's dead." He announced solemnly. "We can all go back now." The group of men turned to leave.

"Wait!" Candy demanded, getting everybody's attention, "Any of you think of telling the boss, and you'll wind up just like Curley! Now when questions are raised about his death, you all will say it was a hunting mishap. Kapish? No matter what, you don't tell anyone why you was here or how he died!" The men all nodded, and then Candy lied, "I killed Curley's wife too! You were all coming after these two young men, when ya should've come after me! Now get outta' here!" He yelled, all men listened to him. Once they were gone, Curley rushed to Lennie's side. "What is it, Boy?"

"George ain't dead, right?" Lennie cried. Candy was just about to check for a pulse when George began to moan. His eyelids blinked and he came to.

"What happed?" He asked, then he saw Lennie staring down at him, "Lennie, are you okay? They didn't hurt you none, did they?" George was mad, concern obvious.

"I'm fine George." Lennie assured, "What hurts? You're bleedin'." He asked, centering the conversation on George. Candy was already inspecting him, as George didn't seem to have comprehension of getting shot.

"They hit me?" George asked, smirked, "Good, you're fine." Pain suddenly made George wince in pain.

"Hit his upper leg, looks like it just grazed the skin, maybe a little deeper. There is still a lot of blood and you still should get him to a doctor." Candy commanded.

"Okay!" Lennie agreed, scooping George up in a bridal manner.

"Lennie!" George weakly yelled, "Put me down! You need to stop the bleeding first!" Lennie was confused, so George repeated himself in as strong as a voice that he could find, "Lennie, I need you to listen to me. Do everything I say, first put me down." He tried to stay calm, even though he was apprehensive. Lennie laid George down on the cave floor. Candy stood in the background watching, too shaken up with the fact that he'd just committed homicide to do anything. "Now, Lennie-" George removed his shirt effortlessly, "Normally you'd do this with corn husks, but this will have to do." He tried to sit himself up, "Lennie hold my back up please." Lennie obliged as George carefully tied his white T-shirt around his leg wound as tight as he could, and then settled back on the ground to think. "Where's the nearest hospital or doctor?"

"About 10 miles from here, probably would take ya about 3 to 4 hours to get to on foot." Candy informed, and then gave George the instructions on how to get there.

"Thanks." George expressed his gratitude, then grabbed for a large boulder and tried to get himself up. His upper body strength, however, was not treating him so well at the moment. Lennie instantly sprang into action, grabbing George form behind and once again arranging him in that bridal position in his arms.

"You ain't walking all that way; you shouldn't use that leg at all until its better." Lennie nagged like a mother hen, like George had so often done to him so many times before.

"How ya gonna git there?" George requested from him, a bit annoyed. This was a major emergency and he had to rely on Lennie to get them there.

"Just like Candy said."

"You… You think you can do it?" George was nervous,

"I don't know…" Lennie confessed, "But I gottta try, you're hurt." That was that, Lennie shifted George's weight once more and headed off out of the cave, George locked Candy's instructions in his mind-he knew he'd need them. After inquiring to Candy about coming with them, he objected, saying it 'wasn't a safe thing to do'. Once they had made it out of the cave, George calmed a little, worrying would do him no good, but he was still tense. Yet as his mind raced with the bad and all that could go wrong, his heart was eased and content in Lennie's strong arms and was so thankful that nothing serious had happened, so thankful for reliable friends, and so thankful for Lennie's unending friendship. "It's okay, George, you can sleep if ya want…" Lennie assured,

"No." George promised, "I ain't sleeping with a wound like this."

"Then relax a bit more, it's okay. I got ya, George, ain't nothing bad gonna happen to ya now. I've got ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Lennie, stop." George pled in discomfort.

"What's the matter, George?" Lennie asked with some worry in his voice. "Are ya' hurting bad?" In reality, George was extremely uncomfortable and the throbbing in his leg felt very painful and agonizing, but he couldn't let Lennie know that or he'd get scared and they wouldn't accomplish much.

"Well it don't feel too nice." He responded sarcastically, "I'll be fine, just need to sit a spell." Lennie stopped where he was and set in the grassy field with George, supporting his back as George untied his shirt from around the wound. It was bloody, gruesome; but didn't appear to be too serious. George observed his obvious would. "It doesn't look too bad." He assured, noticing unspoken concern in Lennie's eyes. He finished tying his shirt back around his leg, even though it appeared that the bleeding had subsided, which one would hope it would after two and a half hours. It was near 10 in the morning now; they hadn't stopped moving since about 7:30. George looked up to Lennie's face, beat red from the California sun mixed with a hardy amount of nonstop speed walking. "George pulled a canteen of water out of the satchel he had been carrying around his waist. "Here" He pushed it to Lennie, "Drink up." He accepted, drinking half the canteen and still panting heavily, and soon they were off again.

"It's fine, Lennie. The wound isn't that bad, bloody, but not bad. I'll be fine, you need to relax. Heck, I could probably walk on my own, it hurts but, it isn't bad… Probably a flesh wound or slight muscle tears." To prove his point, George tried to get on his feet. Upon standing though, he couldn't fake his lack of hurt; it was so excruciatingly painful that he let out a groan before falling back on the ground.

"You okay?" Lennie cried in deep alarm, rushing to pick George's body up.

"I'm fine." George snarled through clenched teeth, struggling to get back up. Lennie put his arms on either side of George's body, just so he could catch him if, and when, he fell. Sure enough, he stumbled, and fell and Lennie caught him. "Agh!" Lennie began to lift him into his arms again. "No!" George scolded, "I gotta do it. I have to stand on my own feet, it isn't that bad." Lennie was used to listening to George, so it was hard when he truly didn't think he should be. He obeyed George, as usual, but upon seeing him struggle and fall again, he lifted him up and continued on to the clinic. George put up a little bit of a fight- even if it was against his better judgment- in complaining and pounding on Lennie's shoulder as hard as he could, which really wasn't all that bothersome to Lennie, it was more like a kitten pawing at him rapidly.

"Stop it, George." He struggled to make his voice strong and serious, "You're hurt, and I gotta take care of you." George was slung over Lennie's shoulder.

"I'm supposed to take care of you!" He fought on,

"You did." Lennie reassured, "You did real good, and you hurt yourself watching out for me. You're forgetting something George; I have to watch out for you too." Lennie carefully moved George off his shoulder, feeling he had surrendered his debate, and gently cradled him in his arms again, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him. George rested his head against Lennie's broad chest.

"Thanks." He whispered in a very rare moment of vulnerability. "Sorry for pounding at ya, but ya know how to deal with me."

"Course I do. If I didn't, you might not be able to put up with me… Then I'd be 'lone an' and I don't never wanna be by myself!"

"I don't ever _put _up with ya, Lennie." George tried to keep his voice meaningful, a little hurt by the word choice of 'put up', even if it was a little slurred. "I stay around ya because you're my friend… And… I… I care about you a lot." He sighed, "Take a left at this next road."

A/N I have been posting this, and I'm aware that there isn't a huge fan base for "Of Mice and Men"- and I don't know why because its _beautiful- _however it would mean _a lot _to me if you can tell me what you think through review because, honestly, I don't know if this is any good or not…But I am loving writing it.


End file.
